


Interlude II- Reflections

by BanditCoone



Series: Eclipse [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science Experiments, Werewolves, references to Natasha’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditCoone/pseuds/BanditCoone
Summary: Natasha and Clint have a conversation about 17-4. Natasha makes a startling revelation.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Eclipse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754188
Kudos: 2





	Interlude II- Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I’ve been able to write. Hopefully I can get things going a little more... that being said, we’re getting more into the plot! As usual, thank you for checking out my fic and please consider reading the other parts of this series if you’re new! :)

Interlude II- Reflections  
After the hospital, Natasha doesn’t see the wolf. It’s not her top priority, what with the other missions and reports she has to focus on. Still, she’s curious as to what happened to the girl.

“You good?” Barton asks while they’re jetting back to base after a particularly taxing op.

“Hm?”

“You seem distracted. Something on your mind?”

She shrugs. “Just thinking about an op I had a few months back.”

“Good? Bad?”

“Not sure. I just... ran into something weird during it.”

Barton eyes her curiously. He doesn’t prod any further and she can appreciate that. She isn’t sure wether she should or even how she would describe 17-4, anyway. A wave of turbulence jerks her out of her thoughts.

“The best word I got for it is... interesting,” she says.

“The interesting ones are always fun.”

“Especially when human-animal hybrids are involved.”

“Wait-what?”

She begins describing the wolf to him. He nods along as she lists the details, from small and specific things like the nick out of 17-4’s ear to the atmosphere of the facility she’d taken the girl from. She admits her curiosity for the girl aloud. She knows about the deal offered to her, but she never heard what the outcome was.

“Dang. Interesting really is the best way to describe that one.”

“Yeah. I really do wonder, though.”

“Kinda reminds me of you, in a way.”

“Huh?” She glances at the hawk.

“I mean, certain details. You said she came from that lab, right? The way you described it all... sounded like a rip-off red room to me. You can definitely check experimenting on girls off, at least.”

The very idea makes her veins turn icy. What if he’s right? What if 17-4 wasn’t just the byproduct of some sick tests?

“Now that you said it... I think I’m gonna check back on the files for that op. See if they revisited the facility after we got out.”

“D’you know what was on that drive, anyway?”

“Mostly specs for weapons. Some failed super soldier projects. Standard stuff.”

“Then maybe she’s the only one. Besides, she’s with SHIELD. She’s in good hands.”

She can only hope Barton is right. She wouldn’t want anybody to live through the same hell as she had growing up.  
***********  
She looks through the op file. She sees a detailed report of another team attempting to storm the place. They’d encircled the place and broken into every entrance, ready to tear any personnel apart.

What they found instead makes the icy feeling return. The facility is a shell of what it was when she’d been there. All of the equipment is gone. Whoever had been behind the place scrambled right back into the shadows after she and 17-4 had escaped. Whatever this is, she doesn’t like it. Not in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
